Love couples
by CID STARS
Summary: Check it out…. It's all about the couples of CID!
1. Kevi - Purvi and Kevin

**Hi guys! I am Trisha, and this is my first OS… Hope you will like it, and don't forget to post your reviews in the end… **

First Couple: Kevi (Purvi + Kevin = Kevi)

In the bureau, when everyone is going home…

Kevin- Purvi kya tum mere ghar chalna chati ho..

Purvi – Okay, Sir.

Kevin- PURVI! Abhi hum bf and gf hai….

Purvi- Sorry… (with her puppy dog eyes)

Kevin- Okay! Abhi baat jao.. JALDI! (with his anger that he was trying to calm down)

Kevin sat in the driving seat and Purvi along him.. At Kevin's house – living room..

Kevin- Purvi….

Purvi- Kya Kevin?

Kevin- Kuch nahi.. Coffee…

Purvi –Nahi.. Thank you

Kevin – Chalo na Purvi mere saath…

Purvi – Okay..

In the bedroom…

Purvi was awed.. His bedroom was filled with roses and candles, with red ballons.. And on the bed was an 'I LOVE YOU' sign. It was their first official love meeting….

Purvi- Wow!

Kevin – Thanx…

And then Kevin turns and the music and dances with Purvi…

Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love

Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love

Ishq wala love

Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

**They have a cute-eye lock!**

Meri neend jaise pehli baar tooti hai

Aankhein mal ke dekhi hai maine subah

Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshni din chadha

Ishq wala love

Jhanke badalon ki jaali ke peechhe se

Kare chandani ye mujhko ittala

Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe hai chhupa chhupa hua

Ishq wala love

Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

**They are close enough to each other, nose tips are touching**

Kyon na aise hota

Jo milte tum ho jaate gum saath mere

Hote hote hoga samjhaye hum

Tham jaa aye tham O dil mere

Toota jaata jaata taara jab gira

Zara zyada zyada maangu dil tera

Kabhi zyada zyada maane na dil ye sarphira

Ishq wala love

Bada ye dil nadaan tha, par aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Jo khone ka tha dar tujhe pata nahi kyu zyada hua

Ishq wala love

**They have a kiss, for 10 minutes continually…. **

Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua

Ishq wala love

Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love

Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love

Ishq wala love (x2)

**They stop kissing realizing that the song is over.. But still they lie on the bed and have PURE LOVE!**

Please Review and tell me HOW WAS IT? Guess the next couple, and if you get it right whatever couple you will say next will be for my 3rd chapter…!


	2. Dushita - Ishita and Dusyant

**Hi Guys! I'm back, and thank you so much for your reviews… Reading your reviews seems like you want more of Kevi and a new couple Dushvi… Then, I will make one very soon….. SORRY because this story is on Dushita!**

Second Couple: Dushita (Dushyant and Ishita)

In the party… (Cid had finished a mission so decided to have a party)

Dushyant was staring at Ishita as she wore a black net sari with matching earings, and necklace...

Dushyant- Wow… Ishu tum to beautiful lagri ho...

Ishita- Stop it! (Blushing) tum be itne dashing ho...

Dushyant- Arre… Thank you (Blushing)

Purvi- Ishita! (from the other side of the hall)

Ishita- Handsome, me tumse bad me bat karti ho.

Dushyant pulling Ishita towards him by her sari.

Ishita- Stop it! (Blushing)

Ishita is to shy that what will happen next so she goes outside the party hall.. Dushyant follows her.. Suddenly it rains, and she is acting as a 5 years old child and playing the rain, Dushyant is happy to see her happy, and goes very very close to her!

Dusyant holds her tight by putting his arms on her waist, and kisses her neck.. While Ishita enjoys it...

Ishita- I LOVE YOU!

Dushyant- I LOVE YOU TOO!

But they stop as they notice that Purvi is outside calling them, so they dry themselves and go back inside.

Purvi - Finally, Ishita aur Dushyant be yaha hai. SO, EVERYBODY GET READY TO DANCE!

Dushyant- Would you like to dance with me?

Ishita- Sure!

Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte  
Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)

Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge  
Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa

Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho

They were remembering the first time they met each other...

Tera mera rishta hai kaisa  
Ik pal door gawara nahi  
Tere liye har roz hai jeete  
Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi  
Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina  
Har saans pe naam tera

Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho

Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho...  
Tere liye hi jiya main  
Khud ko jo yun de diya hai  
Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala  
Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala  
Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda  
Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..

They were remembering the time they said 'I LOVE YOU' to each other.

Kyunki tum hi ho  
Ab tum hi ho  
Zindagi ab tum hi ho..  
Chain bhi, mera dard bhi  
Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)

VERY DEEP EYE-LOCK (they didn't realise that song is over!)

Purvi- OUR NEW COUPLE - DUSHVI!

Very one claps, they get out of the eye lock and blush very badly! And they have a nice night together in the party!

Hope you Guys enjoyed! Please do review SLIENT REVIEWERS, and I am not making a chapter till I get over 300 reviews…! And what do you think is the next chapter going to be about which couple! And yes I am working on KEVI AND DUSHVI OS separately… REVIEW!


	3. Vivesha - Tasha and Vivek

**Hi guys thanks for all the reviews and I am sorry for being harsh for the last chapter! :D Hope you will enjoy this chapter…!**

Third Couple: Vivesha (Vivek + Tasha)

In a coffee shop...

Vivek- Thanks a lot...

Tasha- Your Welcome.. Aur waise bhi bf's and gf's Thank you aur Sorry nahi bol the hai!

Vivek- Okay!

Then they talked about some sweet stuff, pyaar bhari stuff…!

After that Vivek went to attend a call during that time some bad people come and took her away…. Vivek ran behind them…..

O.. Yahin doobe din mere  
Yahin hote hain savere  
Yahin marna aur jeena  
Yahin Mandir aur Madeena... x2

Teri galiyan... galliyan teri, galliyan..  
Mujhko bhaavein galiyan, teri galliyan  
Teri galiyan...galiyaan teri, galliyan..  
Yuhin tadpavein, galliyan teri, Galliyan...

Vivek punches them so badly...

Tu meri neendo me sota hai  
Tu mere ashqo mein rota hai  
Sargoshi si hai khayalon mein  
Tu na ho, phir bhi tu hota hai  
Hai sila.. tu mere dard ka

Mere dil ki duaayein hain..  
Teri galiyan... galliyan teri, galliyan..  
Mujhko bhaavein galiyan, teri galiyan  
Teri galiyan...galiyaan teri, galliyan..  
Yuhin tadpaavein, galliyan teri, galliyan..

Vivek makes them run away, and he cuddles Tasha with a coat as she is cold, because it starts to rain...

Kaisa hai rishta tera-mera  
Be-chehra phir bhi kitna gehra  
Ye lamhe, lamhe ye resham se  
Kho jaayein.. kho na jaayein humse  
Kaafila.. waqt ka.. rok le..  
Abr se juda na ho

Teri galliyan... galliyan teri galliyan..  
Mujhko bhaave galiyan teri galiyan  
Teri galiyan...galiyaan teri galliyan..  
Yuhin tadpaave galliyan teri galliyan..

Galliyan...  
Teri galliyan..  
Tadpaavein...

15 minutes eye lock…. They kiss for 14 minutes, and then go to Tasha's home...

They have pure love and sleep together in one bed…..!

**How was it? Thanks for the review's, and surely I will do one on Dayera and Abhirika…. Just wait… PLEASE REVIEW SLIENT READERS FOR A NEW ADVENTURE OF A COUPLE!**

**Bye, TC**

**Trisha**


End file.
